Twilight radio  OS
by caropat07
Summary: Sex on the phone contest - Os écrit avec htray2000 - Merci à tous pour la 3ème place - Edward aime Bella. Bella déteste le con arrogant qu'est Edward, le co-animateur avec elle d'une émission de radio sur le sexe. Et si un simple appel changeait la donne?


**Bonsoir (ou bonjour, au choix),**

**Me revoilà avec un OS co-écrit avec htray2000 (vous ai-je déjà parlé de ses superbes fictions ?). Un grand merci à elle pour sa proposition ! **

**Il a remporté la troisième place, merci à celles (et peut-être ceux) qui ont voté pour nous.**

**N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur le forum, vous y découvrirez de superbes OS et fictions.**

**0o0o0**

**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST****  
><strong>**Titre: Twilight radio****  
><strong>**Personnage(s): Bella/Edward****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**0o0o0**

**EDWARD**

**0o0o0**

Je courais comme un dingue dans les rues de Seattle.

J'étais en retard… encore !

Merde ! Bella allait me tuer… encore !

Je tournai au coin de Churchill Avenue dans un dérapage relativement contrôlé. Je manquai de peu de renverser une poussette arrivant en sens inverse. Je vociférai des excuses sans m'arrêter pour autant, j'étais pressé !

Putain pourquoi j'avais accepté d'aller boire un verre avec Jasper un soir de boulot ? Ouais… je me le demandais…

Je me ruai dans l'immeuble de la Twilight Radio et fonçai directement vers l'escalier de service. Le personnel était habitué à me voir arriver en trombes tous les samedis soirs et ne me prêtait guère d'attention.

Les derniers mètres furent les plus difficiles, je courais depuis une demi-heure et les trois étages menant au studio étaient un vrai calvaire pour mes pauvres jambes.

Je passai les portes du studio d'enregistrement et regardai directement le boitier « ON AIR » qui était rouge ce qui signifiait que Bella était en train de parler aux auditeurs. Je reprenais mon souffle comme je pouvais avant d'entrer le plus silencieusement possible.

J'avais de la chance qu'elle parle, ça m'évitait de me prendre un savon sur ma ponctualité… encore !

- … dernier tube d'Adèle, « Set fire to the rain » en attendant que mon Co-présentateur s'installe. A tout de suite chers auditeurs, dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton pour lancer la chanson tout en me fusillant du regard.

Les premiers accords musicaux passèrent en sourdine dans le studio tandis que le boitier virait au vert.

- Tu es en retard ! Soupira-t-elle vaincue. On dirait que tu le fais exprès Cullen, c'est tous les samedis la même chose !

- Tu es tellement belle lorsque tu es en colère Bella…

- Donc tu le fais exprès ?

Rien ne servait de répondre, je ne voulais pas me disputer avec elle. Pas avant la fin de l'émission en tout cas. On verra après, si elle était toujours d'humeur. Je lui servis donc mon sourire le plus charmeur et le plus innocent du monde mais comme à chaque fois, elle ne s'y laissa pas prendre et leva les yeux en l'air.

Je soupirais tout en m'asseyant. Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne dont je voulais attirer l'attention soit insensible à mes charmes ?

La chanson arriva à son terme et je rentrai dans la peau de mon personnage de radio : un connard arrogant collectionneur de gonzesses et amateur de relations éphémères qui parle de sexe comme un camionneur alcoolisé et jure comme un charretier.

Bref, mon opposé en quelque sorte. Pas que je n'aimais pas le sexe dans la vraie vie, mais j'avais beaucoup de respect pour la gente féminine, même pour mes relations de quelques heures.

Bella, quant à elle, était assez fidèle à sa vraie nature. Elle était loin d'être prude mais là où mon alter égo disait « vas-y baise, tu t'occuperas des conséquences après éjaculation », elle conseillait plutôt « de prendre son temps afin de ne rien regretter ».

Dans notre émission, nous nous complétions. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le standard était saturé d'appels tous les samedis soirs.

Dans la vraie vie, nous nous détestions.

Enfin, elle, elle me détestait.

Et moi… Moi je l'aimais.

J'avais essayé de lui montrer que je n'étais pas le con de notre show mais il n'y avait rien eu à y faire… Alors j'avais abandonné l'idée même qu'un jour elle et moi puissions être ensemble sans pour autant arrêter de m'acharner à la séduire… Mais elle n'était pas très réceptive dirons-nous !

- Au fait Cullen, j'ai posé ma démission ce matin et je pars dans un mois, me dit-elle l'air de rien.

Pour moi, c'était un coup de massue. J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer ensuite et ce, plusieurs fois d'affilées. Je devais ressembler à un poisson rouge hors de l'eau.

J'avais envie de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas me quitter comme ça, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit après tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble mais ça sonnait comme un couple en pleine rupture. Or le hic c'est que nous n'étions pas un couple. Nous ne l'avions jamais été. Nous ne le serions probablement jamais.

Elle s'en allait.

Elle me quittait.

J'étais toujours sous le choc de son annonce lorsqu'elle reprit l'antenne de sa voix sensuelle:

- Bonsoir à vous chers auditeurs de Twilight radio. Il fait actuellement 3°C dans notre bonne vieille ville de Seattle alors Edward Cullen à mes côtés et moi, Bella Swan vous proposons à tous de faire grimper la température grâce à notre émission « Le sexe et vous ». N'hésitez pas à poser toutes vos questions en appelant la charmante Rosalie au standard au 555-696969. Bon, alors, premier auditeur en ligne, bonsoir, quel est votre nom ?

**0o0o0**

**BELLA**

**0o0o0**

J'avais commencé toute seule le lancement de l'émission. Tout ça parce que le Co-animateur avait quelque chose à faire de ses samedis soir, _lui_ ! Je donnai quelques nouvelles du jour parmi les plus marquantes et annonçai le titre que j'allais passer quand il arriva enfin.

Ne vous méprenez pas : je ne râlais pas contre son incapacité à être à l'heure, mais contre le fait que je ne pourrais pas profiter de lui autant que j'aurais pu s'il était arrivé à l'heure. Mais je me devais de rester de marbre pour qu'il ne voie pas à quel point je craquais sur lui.

Ma vie était fade. J'aimais les cours que je suivais à la fac, mais les étudiants étaient soit trop superficiels, soit trop plongés dans leurs études, soit encore trop occupés à faire la fête. J'avais une amie, mais elle était comme moi : introvertie et concentrée dans ses études. Alors nos soirées n'étaient pas très animées.

Le seul moment que j'attendais avec impatience était le samedi soir, seul soir où j'avais devant les yeux une sorte de dieu croisé avec un camionneur. Le physique parfait, la voix suave… et le parler vulgaire digne d'un charretier. Ne parlons même pas de ses conseils !

Ce qui me ramenait au fait que je ne devais jamais au grand jamais le laisser voir que je fondais pour lui. Plusieurs fois Edward avait essayé de me brancher, mais je savais ce qui m'attendait si je le laissais gagner : une nuit dans ses bras et au réveil, nous serions comme des inconnus. Il aimait assez les conquêtes d'un soir, et l'engagement semblait être une notion totalement inconnue pour lui.

Je le laissai s'installer, le temps que la chanson se termine, et je lui annonce la décision la plus difficile à prendre de ma vie : démissionner. A cause de lui, ou pour lui. Il sembla surpris, et j'aurais pu rire de la réplique du poisson rouge qu'il m'offrait si je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Et puis, nous avions une émission à animer.

- Bonsoir à vous chers auditeurs de Twilight radio. Il fait actuellement 3°C dans notre bonne vieille ville de Seattle alors Edward Cullen à mes côtés et moi, Bella Swan vous proposons à tous de faire grimper la température grâce à notre émission « Le sexe et vous ». N'hésitez pas à poser toutes vos questions en appelant la charmante Rosalie au standard au 555-696969. Bon, alors, premier auditeur en ligne, bonsoir, quel est votre nom ?

- _Salut Bella, salut Edward ! Je m'appelle Greg, et je voulais vous dire que j'adore votre émission._

Cullen avait reprit vie en entendant la voix de l'auditeur, et c'est lui qui répondit.

- Eh bien Merci Greg. Alors, quelle est votre question ?

- _Je suis avec ma copine depuis deux semaines, et je voudrais savoir si elle peut tomber enceinte en me faisant une fellation._

Je vis Cullen se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire, et je le réprimandai d'un froncement de sourcils.

- Je vous rassure Greg, aucune fille n'est tombée enceinte rien qu'en faisant une fellation. Et si vous ne voulez pas d'enfant, pensez à la pilule et aux préservatifs.

- _Je dois aussi prendre la pilule ?_

Je ne voulais même pas regarder Edward, sinon je savais que je perdrais aussi mon sérieux. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

- Non, seulement votre partenaire. Merci pour votre question, un deuxième auditeur est en ligne. Bonjour, quel est votre nom ?

**0o0o0**

**EDWARD**

**0o0o0**

Je m'étais remis de mon choc de son annonce lorsque la voix du premier auditeur avait retenti dans le studio. Je devais bien l'avouer, il m'avait offert la plus belle des distractions avec ses questions ! Je me demandais, comment au 21ème siècle, il pouvait encore croire que la fellation pouvait amener à une grossesse… J'étais plié de rire intérieurement et j'espérais secrètement que nous aurions des questions beaucoup plus intéressantes que les siennes, sans quoi je ne pourrai m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Bella venait d'annoncer un second auditeur qui se présenta :

_- Bonsoir à vous deux ! Je m'appelle Kate et ma question est pour Bella._

A mon avis, elle voulait un conseil sérieux et il était effectivement préférable pour elle de s'adresser à ma collègue. Je baissai la tête et regardai mes mains, me concentrant sur ce qu'elles se disaient.

- Je t'écoute Kate.

_- Et bien voila, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je couche avec Garrett. On avait dit que ce serait que du sexe entre nous mais le souci c'est que je voudrai plus et je ne sais pas comment le lui faire comprendre…_

- Est-ce que dans son attitude il ya des éléments qui te font penser qu'il voudrait également une relation suivie ? lui demanda Bella.

_- Pas vraiment… Sauf que nos ébats du début étaient sauvages… Et c'était n'importe où, n'importe quand… alors qu'aujourd'hui, c'est plus calme, plus sensuel. Hier soir, nous sommes même sortis au cinéma ensemble. Bon, nous avons quand même fini au lit mais jamais nous ne serions sortis en public avant…_

- Je pense que tu peux considérer qu'il veut plus. Ensuite, ce que je te conseillerai, c'est de lui dire exactement ce que tu ressens. C'est à mon avis la solution la plus simple et au moins, tu seras fixée sur ses intentions. Edward ?

Je relevai la tête et croisai ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. Personnellement, j'étais totalement d'accord avec elle. Mon personnage de radio, en revanche…

- C'est un bon conseil sauf qu'il peut très bien t'avoir invitée au ciné parce qu'il s'ennuie au pieux avec toi ! Plaisantai-je récoltant par la même occasion un nouveau regard noir de la part de Bella.

On entendit des reniflements à l'autre bout de la ligne. Merde ! J'étais en train de la faire pleurer…

_- Vous… v… vous croyez ? Sanglota-t-elle._

A ce moment là, j'avais envie de me gifler et en voyant le regard plein de haine de Bella, je ne devais pas être le seul. Je voulus me rattraper mais au lieu de ça, je m'enfonçai encore plus…

- Ecoute Kate, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer pour vous une fois que tu lui auras avoué tes sentiments mais mieux vaut que tu sois préparée si jamais il en venait à te jeter. Bon courage en tout cas.

Je coupai sa ligne sans regarder ma collègue qui devait avoir des mitraillettes à la place des yeux et pris un autre auditeur en ligne.

- Bonsoir cher auditeur, quel est votre nom ainsi que votre question ?

_- Moi c'est Mike._

Vu le ton de sa voix, c'était un queutard et la question allait m'être destinée.

_- J'ai une question pour Edward._

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je pris quelques secondes afin d'observer Bella qui était totalement exaspérée avant même que Mike ne pose sa question. Elle secoua la tête et attrapa sa tasse de thé dont elle but une gorgée.

_- J'ai attrapé la chaude-pisse, est-ce que je suis obligé d'informer mes partenaires ?_

Gorgée qu'elle recracha aussi sec. Je retins difficilement mon rire tout en lui tendant la boite de mouchoirs en papier.

- Et bien Mike, la décence voudrait que tu en informes effectivement tes partenaires mais soyons logique deux minutes, jamais plus tu ne tireras qui que ce soit si tu leur dis ! Rigolais-je récoltant un regard exaspérée de Bella. Alors à mon avis, ferme ta gueule, prévois des capotes et tire tout ce qui bouge !

_- Super mec ! Merci !_

Bella soupira de dépit tout en secouant la tête. Il est vrai que mon conseil était merdique mais j'étais payé pour ça. Et jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais appliqué un de mes conseils pour moi ! Mais ça, malheureusement, elle ne le savait pas…

- Bien, chers auditeurs, nous allons faire une pause. Je vous laisse en compagnie de Ben Harper et sa chanson « Don't give up on me now ». On se retrouve juste après, annonça Bella.

J'appuyai sur les touches pour lancer la bande annonce de notre émission puis la chanson annoncée avant de me lever prestement pour aller me chercher un café. Je pris bien soin d'éviter son regard, je ne savais que trop bien comment ça allait se terminer…

Elle, me criant dessus de donner des conseils merdiques.

Moi, le cœur en miette de voir à quel point elle me haïssait.

**0o0o0**

**BELLA**

**0o0o0**

Cet horrible … avait bien fait de disparaître, la queue entre les jambes. Pensait-il sérieusement qu'avec de tels conseils, il pourrait me séduire ?

Je fermai les yeux et soufflai, tant d'agacement que de désespoir. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à être ainsi ? N'avait-il aucun respect pour les filles ? Ma décision de partir me permettait de ne plus supporter ses conseils, mais en même temps, je ne pourrais plus passer les trois-quarts de mon temps à le reluquer.

Il avait été particulièrement salaud avec Kate, l'auditrice. Son cas n'était pas unique, et bien des jeunes qui n'avaient qu'une liaison sex-friend devenaient souvent amoureux. Les sentiments changeaient, surtout dans de telles conditions. Mais Edward était venu tout gâcher, et Kate l'avait cru. Si je ne m'étais pas retenue, je me serais levée et lui aurais mis un coup de pieds dans ses précieuses testicules, histoire de lui montrer qu'une fille sait se défendre.

La chanson prit fin en même temps qu'Edward arriva dans la pièce. Il tenait un gobelet de café, et, chose incroyable, il m'en tendit un. Je dus faire une drôle de tête parce qu'il émit un petit rire et qu'après s'être installé, il prit l'antenne.

-C'était donc Ben Harper, le chouchou de ces dames ! Mais trêve de bavardages, laissons la parole à un nouvel auditeur. Bonjour !

_-Salut vous deux ! Je m'appelle Tanya et ma question est pour Edward._

Aie… Une voix nasillarde, qui passe dans les aigus en prononçant le prénom de Cullen… J'imaginais très bien une grande blonde, refaite de partout, en sous-vêtements sur son lit, prête à se masturber.

-Je t'écoute Tanya. Laisse-moi d'abord te dire que tu as une voix très belle.

Evidemment ! Dès qu'il sent que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui, et surtout si la personne en question a un vagin, alors elle a un beau prénom, et si elle accepte de laisser son numéro hors antenne, alors il saute carrément sur place. Définitivement désespérant.

_-J'aime collectionner les conquêtes, mais le seul garçon que je veux mettre dans mon lit refuse de me toucher. Pourtant, je suis super jolie, avec de grands cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, et des seins parfaits. Tu en penses quoi ? _

Edward soupira, mais je ne compris pas pourquoi. Je profitai de sa réponse pour boire une gorgée de café, et je fus encore une fois étonnée par le fait qu'il l'avait pris comme je l'aimais.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas son style de fille. Ou alors, il est gay !

Il éclata de rire, et je pris la parole, agacée.

-Tous les garçons n'ont pas les mêmes goûts Tanya, et certains préfèrent que les filles soient plus discrètes. Mais tu peux toujours essayer de vous trouver des passions communes, et voir si tu peux partager du temps avec lui, ailleurs que dans un lit.

Cullen fit la moue avant de reprendre la parole. Je n'arrivai pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait de mon conseil.

-Eh bien ma belle, je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter. Si tu veux vraiment lui sauter dessus, montre-lui que tu as quelque chose à lui apporter ! Merci pour ta question, on passe à l'auditeur suivant.

_-Bonjour à tous les deux, je me suis Angéla et ma question est pour Bella._

Je souris, heureuse que je puisse servir à quelque chose dans cette émission. Mais une pointe dans mon estomac me rappela que j'allais bientôt quitter tout ça.

-Bienvenue Angela. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_-Alors voilà, je flache sur un garçon, mais il ne me calcule pas. On est dans la même classe, mais je crois qu'il ne sait même pas de quelle couleur sont mes yeux. Que puis-je faire pour qu'il me voie comme je suis ? Est-ce que je dois attirer son attention ? J'ai peur qu'il me trouve ennuyeuse … _

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais Edward me fit signe de me taire. Intriguée, je le laissai faire, non sans lui faire comprendre par geste que sa vie était menacée s'il osait donner un foutu avis qui pouvait encore faire pleurer une fille.

**0o0o0**

**EDWARD**

**0o0o0**

La question d'Angela résonnait dans ma tête. Bella porta la main à son cou et fit mine de se trancher la gorge pour bien me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à donner un conseil foireux comme j'en avais l'habitude de le faire.

Je me tâtais. D'un côté je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais être de bon conseil et d'un autre, je savais qu'Emmett, le responsable du programme, mon supérieur direct serait celui qui me trancherait la gorge si je devenais gentil Cullen.

Qu'est-ce qui comptait plus pour moi ? La fille assise en face de moi qui me mitraillait avec ses yeux ou mon job ? J'aimais bien mon travail ici, je ne bossais qu'un soir par semaine et ça me permettait de me faire pas mal d'extras dans ma vie étudiante, mais Bella, je l'aimais tout court. Elle allait partir dans un mois, il fallait que je lui montre qui j'étais vraiment, peu importe les retombées.

- Eh bien Angela, c'est une excellente question. Je serai d'avis que tu tentes de discuter avec lui, voir si vous avez des choses en commun, plus qu'un simple coup de cœur. Il est probablement aussi timide que toi. Parle-lui, apprends à le connaître, montre-lui qui tu es et peut-être qu'il fera le premier pas. Il a sûrement les mêmes craintes et appréhensions que toi, c'est certainement pour ça qu'il ne t'a jamais parlé auparavant.

Bella me regardait, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Je lui souris tendrement pour une fois, mettant de côté ma personnalité orgueilleuse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restions là, à nous regarder l'un l'autre. Elle finit par me rendre mon sourire et elle était encore plus belle que jamais, attendrissante et complètement tentante. J'étais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, c'était déconcertant, elle ne m'avait même pas touché.

La voix d'Angela résonnant dans le studio interrompit ce moment hors du temps. Bella secoua la tête et son expression devint indéchiffrable. Etait-ce de la déception ? Du désespoir ? De la colère ? Je ne saurai dire…

- Merci… Edward…

Même l'auditrice était étonnée de ma réponse, c'est dire !

- Bien, mes chers amis, nous avons été plus que ravis de partager cette soirée avec vous mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin malheureusement, annonça Bella en me regardant - tristement ? – nous vous retrouvons la semaine prochaine bien entendu !

- A très bientôt pour « le sexe et vous », poursuivis-je avant de lancer le générique de fin de l'émission.

Sans un mot ni un regard, Bella récupéra ses affaires, enfila son manteau et sortit. Son ignorance me brisait le cœur, même si je me doutais qu'il me faudrait plus qu'un bon conseil pour la faire changer d'avis…

Je soupirai de dépit tout en frappant ma tête contre la console du studio. Je restai ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, faisant le vide dans mon esprit. La porte claqua bruyamment me faisant sursauter :

- C'était quoi ce bordel Cullen ? hurla Emmett.

Je me tournai vers lui et ouvris la bouche pour m'expliquer, bien que je ne sache pas comment exactement j'allai pouvoir donner une logique à mon attitude, mais il me coupa :

- Non non ! Ne réponds surtout pas ! Je vais te dire moi ! TU N'ES PAS PAYE POUR DONNER DANS LE MIEVRE ET LE PATHETIQUE CULLEN!

Il articula chaque mot pour bien se faire comprendre comme s'il parlait à un gamin de deux ans. Etrangement, sa colère ne m'atteignait pas comme elle le devrait, j'étais toujours sous le coup du départ de Bella.

- Parce que rentre-toi bien dans le crâne qu'il n'y a pas que ton cul sur la sellette si tu foires ça ! Tu n'as peut-être à répondre qu'à moi mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai une horde de bureaucrates bedonnants et chauves au dessus de La tête ! Alors tu me refais plus ce genre de conneries Cullen ! Compris ?

Je l'entendais, aucun doute vu la façon dont il hurlait à mes oreilles, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était au départ de Bella. Son départ définitif…

- Elle s'en va… murmurais-je finalement tandis que mon cœur se brisait.

**0o0o0**

**BELLA**

**0o0o0**

J'étais partie sans me retourner. Ça faisait mal.

Les mots d'Edward avaient tourné en boucle dans ma tête toute la semaine, et c'est avec appréhension – avec anxiété devrai-je dire – que je poussai la porte de la station de radio.

Edward avait donné son premier conseil sérieux, et ça m'avait fait mal parce que je ne savais pas pour quelles raisons il l'avait fait. Etait-ce pour me prouver quelque chose ? Pour faire le pitre ? Pour mieux faire mal la prochaine fois ?

Je posai mes affaires et passai saluer l'équipe technique. C'était mon rituel du samedi soir, et ça m'aida à rester calme avant le début de l'émission. Je partis m'installer dans le studio quelques minutes avant la fin de la précédente émission. L'animateur, Eric, me fit un clin d'œil.

-Voici la charmante Bella qui vient, comme chaque samedi, pour vous présenter la fabuleuse émission « Le sexe et vous », annonça-t-il. Je vous laisse donc en son agréable compagnie, et je vous souhaite une excellente fin de soirée. Et le temps de laisser notre amie s'installer, écoutons « The adventures of rain dance Maggy » des Red Hot.

Il mit en route le titre et se laisser tomber contre le dossier de son siège.

-Eh ben ! Je suis bien heureux d'avoir fini pour ce soir ! Ah au fait, Cullen a appelé dans la journée, il ne viendra pas. Une histoire de famille, quelque chose comme ça je crois.

Mon ventre se tordit légèrement, à l'idée que je le verrais moins que prévu. Cependant je ne montrai rien.

-Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant Eric. Profite bien de ta soirée !

-J'y comptes bien ! J'ai invité une fille à dîner. Quand elle a su ce que je faisais, elle a dit « Oh ! Tu connais le superbe Edward Cullen ! Tu me présenteras un jour à lui ? »

J'éclatai de rire, tant il avait bien imité une voix nasillarde.

-Tu ne devrais pas te sentir insulté par le fait qu'elle veuille sortir avec toi juste pour rencontrer Cullen ?

-Bah, rien ne m'oblige à le lui présenter ! Il me suffira de repousser la date, et au pire, d'appeler ce prétentieux de Cullen et le tour est joué !

Je souris en secouant la tête, ce qui le fit rire doucement. Il quitta la pièce, me laissant seule aux commandes pour la soirée. Je ne savais pas si j'en étais heureuse ou non, mais je n'allais pas me laisser perturber par un type qui ne pensait qu'avec sa queue, et qui, visiblement, avait eu un instant de faiblesse parce qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de me baiser avant mon départ.

Je mis mon casque et attendis la chanson se finir. Je pris alors la voix la plus sensuelle possible. Après tout, j'étais censée attirer les mecs rien que par ma voix !

-Bien le bonsoir à tous ! Vous écoutez « Le sexe et vous », sur Twilight Radio. Ce soir, je serai seule pour vous servir. Notre chère standardiste, Rose, sera heureuse de vous répondre. Nous commençons ce soir avec un auditeur. Bonsoir !

_-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Lauren, et j'ai 22 ans. _

-Bonsoir Lauren. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

_-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour pimenter quand je couche avec mon copain ? Si je lui mets une fessée, tu crois que ça peut lui plaire ?_

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et eut une pensée pour Edward : il aurait adoré cette question, et je lui aurais laissé la parole avec joie ! Il n'avait pas son pareil pour donner des conseils pouvant amener au plaisir suprême.

-Eh bien, vous pouvez commencer avec des « jouets », ou sextoys. Ils sont souvent un bon élément pour augmenter le plaisir des deux partenaires. Un bon truc aussi, c'est de jouer avec les sens : que ce soit le goût, l'odorat, le toucher, ou la vue, il est facile de faire ressentir encore mieux les sensations. Par exemple vous pourriez bander les yeux de votre copain, et le caresser avec une plume, ou votre doigt… Etalez du miel sur lui, et léchez-le ensuite, et vous verrez qu'il ne restera pas insensible !

J'entendais l'auditrice haleter et couiner, rendant Rosalie, la standardiste, hilare. Elle était derrière une paroi de verre mais je pouvais voir ses réactions. Voyant que je l'observais, elle me fit signe, le pouce levé. En clair : « Continue comme ça ma poule ! »

-Vous pouvez aussi pousser un peu les choses avec quelques fessées, ou des menottes, mais faite les choses en douceur, histoire de ne pas l'effrayer.

La fille gloussa, et j'en déduisis qu'elle imaginait très bien la scène. Je fis une grimace avant de reprendre la parole, suite à un geste de Rose.

-J'espère que j'ai répondu à vos questions, et je vous remercie de nous avoir appelé.

-_Merci à toi Bella, t'es super ! _

Je souris sous le compliment, et sentis mes joues chauffer.

-Nous accueillons maintenant un deuxième auditeur. Bonsoir, quel est votre nom ?

-_Bonsoir, je m'appelle Edward._

Je m'étranglai avec la gorgée d'eau que je buvais à l'instant en reconnaissant la voix, ce que confirma le prénom. Il était gonflé celui-là ! Il se permettait de ne pas venir, et en plus il appelait ?

-Bonsoir Edward. Comme il est l'heure de faire une petite pause musique, je vous reprends juste après. Ecoutons « Resistance » de Muse.

J'appuyai sur le bouton et sortis, à la rencontre du producteur, j'ai nommé Emmett… Il vint à ma rencontre, me prit par le bras et me ramena dans le studio.

-Tu vas reprendre cet appel, et tu vas lui répondre, peu importe ce qu'il te demandera, m'ordonna mon chef.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que je peux lui donner comme conseil ? Il se fiche de mes conseils, il applique l'inverse !

-Je me fous de ce que tu penses ! C'est un auditeur qui t'appelle, tu réponds, point. Compte sur moi pour le pendre avec ses couilles quand il se pointera ici, mais en attendant, tu fais ce pour quoi on te paye !

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il me laissa là, bouche bée, claquant la porte derrière lui. Rosalie fit une grimace avant de mimer un boxeur, ce qui eut le don de me détendre. Juste légèrement.

Je pris une profonde inspiration en mettant mon casque, et mon ventre, qui s'était dénoué depuis mon arrivée ici, se tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois. La chanson arriva à sa fin, et je repris l'antenne, à mon grand regret.

-Vous écoutez Twilight Radio. Je vais vous accompagner le temps de l'émission « le sexe et vous » jusqu'à minuit. Nous avions à l'antenne Edward. Quelle est votre question ?

**0o0o0**

**EDWARD**

**0o0o0**

- Elle s'en va… murmurais-je finalement tandis que mon cœur se brisait.

- De quoi tu parles ? hurla Emmett à nouveau.

- Bella… elle s'en va… soufflais-je.

Ne comprenait-il pas ?

Je levais les yeux vers lui et je le regrettai instantanément. Son expression faciale et ses yeux en particulier me donnèrent la chair de poule. Il leva la main pour presser son arrête nasale. Il était énervé et c'était peu dire. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Dans trois émissions, elle partirait et ça en serait fini de moi.

Finies les émissions car sans elle, elles n'auraient aucun sens.

Et fini mon cœur car sans elle, il ne battrait plus.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Sa question me désarçonna, il était calme, d'un calme olympien, rien à voir avec le producteur qui venait de me hurler dans les oreilles il y a quelques minutes. Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Bella, tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-il.

J'acquiesçais, peu enclin à parler au risque de me laisser submerger par les émotions que je vivais intérieurement. Je luttais contre le désespoir, la tristesse, la rage, le dépit et bien d'autres sentiments peu gérables en ce moment.

- Ok… je comprends mieux maintenant, soupira-t-il. Ecoute-moi bien Cullen, parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Voilà ce que tu vas faire…

**0o0o0**

Et voilà comment j'en étais arrivé là. Chez moi, sur mon canapé, le samedi suivant, le téléphone dans la main, en train de composer machinalement le numéro de l'émission.

J'étais nerveux. Je transpirais l'impatience et la terreur. Je tremblais. Mes mains étaient moites.

Allait-elle me répondre ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Plus les sonneries résonnaient à mon oreille, plus j'avais envie de raccrocher. Je savais que c'était là ma dernière chance de pouvoir tout lui dire et j'avais, tout au long de cette semaine interminable préparé mon discours mais je savais qu'au moment venu, rien ne sortirait comme je l'avais prévu.

- Twilight Radio bonsoir ! Me répondit la voix de Rosalie.

- Bonsoir Rose, c'est Edward, bégayais-je.

Merde, c'était mal parti…

- Edward ? Pourquoi appelles-tu au standard ? Tout va bien ?

- Ca va Rose. Je veux passer à l'antenne. Emmett est au courant.

- Elle va te démolir Edward, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Elle est déjà sur les nerfs de ta défection de ce soir, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Je sais Rose mais c'est la seule solution, elle refusera de m'écouter autrement que comme ça.

- A tes risques et périls alors, finit-elle par me dire avant de me balancer la musique d'attente.

Mon stress était à son comble. Je savais désormais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Cela pouvait paraître totalement lâche de ne pas lui dire en face mais c'était tout ce que j'avais.

Sa merveilleuse voix se fit entendre à mon oreille et je me calmai instantanément.

_-Nous accueillons maintenant un deuxième auditeur. Bonsoir, quel est votre nom ?_

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Edward, souris-je comme un idiot pathétique avant de rouler des yeux, c'était pas comme si elle pouvait le voir…

_-Bonsoir Edward. Comme il est l'heure de faire une petite pause musique, je vous reprends juste après. Ecoutons « Resistance » de Muse._

Et la musique commença. Merde !

J'espérai vraiment qu'Emmett me donnerait le coup de pouce qu'il m'avait promis, sans quoi je n'aurai pas d'autres choix que de l'affronter directement et après mon appel de ce soir, les choses seraient très corsées.

La musique toucha à sa fin et elle reprit l'antenne.

_-Vous écoutez Twilight Radio. Je vais vous accompagner le temps de l'émission « le sexe et vous » jusqu'à minuit. Nous avions à l'antenne Edward. Quelle est votre question ?_

Je n'avais qu'une envie, en dehors d'être avec Bella, c'était d'aller baiser les pieds d'Emmett.

- Voilà… hésitais-je. Je suis amoureux d'une fille depuis presque un an et elle ne me voit que comme un idiot obsédé par le cul alors que…

_- Mais c'est parce que c'est ce que tu es Edward, enfin… je veux dire… c'est peut-être parce que c'est ce que vous êtes…_

- Justement non ! J'ai essayé de lui montrer. J'ai essayé d'être celui que je suis normalement et pas ce con imbu de lui-même qu'elle croit que je suis mais elle ne me voit pas. Elle ne me regarde même pas… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Elle s'en va, je ne la reverrai plus et j'ai le cœur en miette de m'imaginer continuer sans elle… Je ne sais pas comment faire pour la faire changer d'avis, ni pour lui montrer à quel point elle compte pour moi. A quel point sa présence m'est indispensable. A quel point j'aime sa voix, ses yeux, merde elle a de si beaux yeux, ses mains, ses cheveux, sa peau, son odeur… tout en elle m'obsède de manière insensée et je ne…

_- STOP ! hurla-t-elle me coupant dans ma diarrhée verbale. Enfin, je veux dire… Vous devez poser une VRAIE question. _

- Une vraie question Bella ? Tu veux une vraie question ?

- Oui, c'est le but de l'émission Edward.

Je pouvais entendre sa voix trembloter légèrement. Ce serait passé inaperçu si je ne la connaissais pas si bien pour savoir qu'elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

- D'accord, commençais-je un peu plus sûr de moi à présent. Alors disons… Comment faire pour que la fille dont je suis éperdument amoureux change d'opinion sur moi et me donne une chance ?

- Il te faudrait plus d'une chance Cullen ! Cracha-t-elle. Ou alors une phase d'observation très très longue !

- Tu dois me donner une VRAIE réponse Bella, c'est le but de l'émission, dis-je en reprenant ses propres mots.

_- Eh bien Edward, ce sera après la pause. Chers auditeurs, voici « Stitch me up » de Julian Perretta, on se retrouve juste après._

Elle remit la musique. Merde ! Elle allait continuer longtemps à me laisser dans l'attente ? J'avais besoin d'une réponse, claire nette et précise. Oui ou non était-elle prête à me donner une chance ? Ca ne me semblait pas compliqué pourtant ?

**0o0o0**

**BELLA**

**0o0o0**

Putain, j'allais tuer Emmett, et Edward. En fait, j'allais utiliser Emmett pour frapper Edward, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un petit tas sanglant… Mais même comme ça, j'étais sûre qu'il resterait foutrement sexy.

J'avais besoin d'une petite pause pour reprendre mes esprits. Il voulait une chance. Mais une chance pour quoi ? Il voulait juste jouer avec les filles… Après une profonde inspiration, je repris l'antenne une fois la chanson terminée.

- Bien, nous reprenons en direct l'émission « le sexe et vous » sur Twilight Radio. Nous avons à l'antenne Edward qui demande comment faire pour que la fille qu'il prétend aimer change d'opinion sur lui. C'est bien ça Edward ?

Je l'entendis soupirer légèrement.

_- Je ne prétends pas l'aimer. Je l'aime._

Amusant comme il pensait tout savoir, non ? Il semblait sincère, et sa voix était presque suppliante, mais j'avais peur. Alors j'exigeai de nouvelles preuves avant de seulement commencer à envisager de le laisser m'atteindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous le prouve ? Il me semble vous avoir entendu parler de plusieurs de vos relations, et je vous assure que vos mots ne ressemblaient en rien à de l'amour. Je ne vous ai jamais vu amoureux. Comment pouvez-vous savoir que vous l'aimez ?

Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais entendre. J'étais perdue, j'avais envie de croire qu'une relation entre nous était possible, mais depuis que je le connaissais, il était si différent du mec bien…

_- Tout simplement parce que depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, elle a esquivé toutes les autres. Parce que depuis que je la connais, et ça va faire bientôt un an, j'ai refusé de sortir avec qui que ce soit… Parce que tu es la seule que je veux Bella !_

- Et toutes ces aventures dont tu racontais les anecdotes ? Insistai-je.

_- Je ne suis pas comme ça et je ne l'ai jamais été Bella. C'est juste un job ! Un putain de job Bella ! Rien qu'un rôle à jouer les samedis soir ! Je suis payé pour être un crétin fini !_

Se pourrait-il qu'il jouait vraiment ? Je savais qu'Emmett voulait un duo hétérogène, qu'il voulait l'ange et le démon. Edward avait-il joué la comédie pendant un an juste pour garder son poste ?

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

Il soupira à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'était plus comme s'il s'avouait vaincu.

_- Je peux juste te donner ma parole sur ce que j'avance mais vu le peu d'estime que tu as de moi, j'imagine que ce n'est pas grand-chose… Bella… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire d'autre à part que je suis fou de toi, que je veux être avec toi sérieusement et pour du long terme. Après, à toi de voir, moi je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Chers auditeurs, c'était Edward Cullen qui appelait pour dire qu'il était raide dingue de Bella Swan._

Et il raccrocha. Mon cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté au moment où il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase. Il avait avoué devant témoins qu'il m'aimait. Faisait-on ça juste pour mettre une fille dans son lit ?

Ce fut Rose qui frappait à la vitre qui me ramena à la réalité.

-Il est temps de nous dire au revoir, chers auditeurs. « Le sexe et vous » est fini pour ce soir, mais je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, même heure, même radio !

Puis je lançai le générique de l'émission et sortit du studio, toujours hébétée.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Bella ? S'inquiéta Rosalie.

-Je… Je crois que je dois réfléchir…

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me frotta le dos.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment. Je veux dire, tu aurais entendu le savon qu'il s'est fait passer par Emmett la semaine dernière ! Et la seule chose qu'il a réussi à dire au boss, c'est que tu t'en allais. Si c'était juste pour un soir, il ne t'aurait pas appelé comme ça. Je connais un peu Edward. Si ce n'était pas sérieux, il ne ferait pas autant d'effort, alors qu'il peut mettre n'importe qui dans son lit avec juste un sourire.

Je souris faiblement. Rosalie avait raison… Pourquoi mettre tant d'énergie avec quelqu'un d'aussi banal que moi ? Il y avait des tas de jolies filles prêtes à tout pour être avec lui, mais il me voulait moi. Enfin, s'il était sincère…

-Je dois savoir, décidai-je en rompant l'étreinte de Rose.

Celle-ci me sourit.

-A mon avis, tu ne le regretteras pas, sourit-elle.

Je pris mes affaires et courus jusqu'à ma voiture. Je savais où Edward habitait, et il ne me fallut que trois minutes pour y arriver. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je hurlais de son retard. Le samedi soir, il n'y avait presque personne, et il logeait près du studio. Alors comment faisait-il pour arriver en retard ? A croire qu'il le faisait exprès…

Je m'arrêtai devant son immeuble et sortis de la voiture. Et maintenant ? Je sonnai chez le concierge qui m'ouvrit, puis montai les marches aussi vite que je pus. Plus les minutes passaient, plus je ressentais le besoin de le voir, de lui parler. Une sorte d'instinct…

Je dus m'arrêter devant sa porte pour reprendre mon souffle, avant de frapper trois coups à sa porte. J'avais peur. Je jouais gros : s'il ne voulait qu'une aventure, j'étais sûre de ne pas pouvoir faire face à l'après… Mais si je ne faisais rien, je ne le reverrai plus, et laisserai peut-être passer ma chance d'être heureuse…

Je l'aimais, j'en étais certaine. C'était plus qu'aimer même. Je l'avais dans la peau, dans la tête. Si ce n'était pas réciproque… Alors tant pis, mais au moins, je saurais. Je ne passerais pas le reste de ma vie à me demander s'il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre nous… Si vraiment il n'était pas le connard prétentieux pour lequel il se faisait passer à la radio…

La porte s'ouvrit, sur un Edward étonné. Je voulais lui dire beaucoup de choses, lui poser des tas de questions, sans savoir par où commencer, mais une seule question franchit mes lèvres.

- Tu le pensais vraiment ?

- Que j'étais un crétin fini ? Oui je le pensais !

Si c'était vrai, il saurait répondre à ma question suivante. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et fondait devant le regard tendre dont il me couvait. J'avais envie d'y croire.

- Dis-le !

- Je t'aime Bella.

**0o0o0**

**EDWARD**

**0o0o0**

- Redis-le ! me dit-elle les yeux embués.

Je m'avançai doucement vers elle. Nous étions toujours sur le pas de la porte. Je levai la main et caressai sa joue. Elle pencha la tête pour approfondir le contact.

- Je t'aime Bella, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis fou de toi, répondis-je simplement.

Sa main vint violemment heurter ma joue et elle se recula. Elle était si près et pourtant si inaccessible… La rage envahit ses traits.

- Pourquoi ? hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que tu pars… soufflai-je, et parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

Son expression se radoucit et j'en fus soulagé car je pouvais encore sentir la brûlure de sa main sur ma joue.

- Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ?

- J'en pense chaque mot et je serai le plus heureux des hommes si tu me laissais une chance de te le prouver. S'il te plaît Bella, soupirais-je, laisse-moi une chance… Laisse-nous une chance je t'en prie…

Elle resta quelques secondes devant moi sans bouger. Elle m'observait intensément comme si elle cherchait la véracité de mes paroles dans mes yeux. Après ce qu'il me sembla être une éternité, elle leva la main vers mon visage. Mes yeux se crispèrent, de peur et d'appréhension en même temps, puis je la sentis. Cette douce caresse sur ma joue. Délicate, aérienne et ô combien attendue qui entraîna un soupir de soulagement de ma part.

La seconde d'après, elle pressait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je souriais comme un idiot contre sa bouche. Je lui rendis le baiser avec tout l'amour que je ressentais à son égard. J'essayais de lui faire passer tous mes sentiments, et lorsque nos langues se trouvèrent pour danser ensemble, nous soupirâmes de concert. C'était doux et sensuel. Encore plus fort que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon estomac faisait des bonds de quatre mètres à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Je ne pensais pas avoir été aussi heureux et comblé de toute ma vie.

Elle gloussa avant de me pousser à l'intérieur de chez moi. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle avec son pied. Le bruit sourd nous fit sursauter et rire ensuite. Rires qui s'étouffèrent lorsqu'elle reprit le baiser. Ses mains agrippèrent ma chemise et commença à la déboutonner. Je la stoppai :

- Bella… Rien ne presse, nous pouvons prendre notre temps…

Elle soupira et me fusilla du regard.

- Edward… La prochaine demi-heure, j'ai besoin que tu redeviennes le con arrogant de l'émission et que tu me baises comme si ta vie en dépendait. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça… On verra après pour les conséquences, finit-elle par dire avant de déchirer ma chemise en un craquement sourd.

Si j'avais pu me douter ne serait-ce qu'un instant que ma Bella pouvait être une vraie tigresse, j'aime à penser que je lui aurais téléphoné beaucoup plus tôt.

Je descendis mes mains le long de ses flancs et agrippai son pull et son débardeur en même temps avant de les passer par-dessus sa tête.

Bordel qu'elle était belle. Un soutien-gorge en dentelle contrastait d'une manière exquise avec sa peau pâle et douce. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'observer plus longtemps car elle était déjà en train de défaire ma ceinture et déboutonner mon jean. J'entendis le froissement du tissus qui tombait au sol plus que je ne le sentis descendre le long de mes jambes. Je caressai ses bras, son dos avant détacher à mon tour les boutons de son jean. Je la poussai contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte et je me mis à parsemer son corps de baisers tout en descendant sur mes genoux. D'abord son cou, son épaule gauche en même temps que mes mains dégrafaient son soutien-gorge, puis ses seins, un à un. Ils étaient parfaits, ronds, ses tétons pointant fièrement vers moi. Ma langue en taquinait un tandis que ma main s'occupait de l'autre. Je l'entendis gémir, ses hanches se soulevèrent frénétiquement vers moi à la recherche d'une friction apaisante.

Je souris contre son impatience tout en mordillant le bout de chair sensible que j'avais dans la bouche. Je poursuivis ma descente le long de son ventre. Embrassant, léchant et mordillant tout sur mon passage. Elle n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements. Sa respiration était hachée, son ventre se contractait à chacun de mes touchers.

Je finis par me retrouver à genoux devant elle. Je levai les yeux pour voir son regard brûler de désir pour moi. Je lui souris tendrement avant de me reprendre, elle me voulait con et arrogant, elle allait m'avoir con et arrogant. Elle me sourit de satisfaction lorsqu'elle réalisa le changement qui venait de s'opérer en moi.

Je me débarrassai de son jeans et de son dessous dans un même mouvement. Elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux tandis que j'attrapai une de ses jambes pour la poser sur mon épaule.

Elle cria d'extase lorsque ma bouche s'attaqua brusquement à son bouton de chair.

Bordel elle était déjà trempée.

Elle se cambra afin de me donner un meilleur accès et je prenais tout ce qu'elle me donnait. Elle était exquise. Sucrée. La meilleure des friandises. Je lapais, léchais, mordillais. J'enfonçai deux doigts en même temps dans son antre et elle hurla de plaisir sous la sensation. J'alternai des mouvements rapides avec des mouvements plus lents lorsque je la sentais proche de venir. Je voulais que notre premier orgasme soit commun, c'est pour cette raison que je la laissai, tremblante et pantelante, pour aller chercher une protection dans le tiroir de la commode.

Lorsque je revins, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et elle haletait toujours autant. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai comme un fou, comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si j'allais mourir dans peu de temps. Elle me le rendit avec la même envie, la même dévotion et je sus à cette instant qu'elle et moi, ce serait pour toujours, que jamais je ne pourrai me passer d'elle.

Sans prévenir, je pris ses fesses en coupe et la soulevai d'un même mouvement. Elle enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de ma taille et je la pénétrai sans plus de cérémonie.

- Bella… soufflai-je hors d'haleine. Tu es parfaite ma Bella…

Elle gémit tandis que je me retirai d'elle pour mieux m'enfoncer par la suite. Les va et vient étaient tellement rapides que très vite je fus aux portes du paradis. Elle était si serrée, si confortable, si parfaite pour moi, m'enserrant de la plus belle des manières. Je poussais toujours aussi durement, sentant ses parois se contracter plus violement à chacun de mes à-coups. Ses mains griffèrent mes épaules, elle se mit à trembler de pur bonheur tout en criant mon nom dans l'extase. Ses parois m'emprisonnèrent et je vins en marmonnant le sien une poussée plus tard.

Tout son corps se détendit, elle s'écroula dans mes bras et je la portai à travers le salon jusque dans mon lit. Je nous allongeai, mis la couette sur nous et elle vint se lover dans mes bras en soupirant de bien-être.

**0o0o0**

**BELLA**

**0o0o0**

J'étais au paradis. Enfin, dans les bras chauds, fermes, confortables et rassurants d'Edward, mais ça revenait au même.

Je lui avais demandé d'être un con arrogant, et il avait été parfait. Le feu qui brûlait en moi depuis plusieurs mois s'était apaisé, mais il allait m'en falloir plus. J'avais besoin de lui tous les jours.

Je savais que je ne pourrais plus partir. D'un, parce que je ne le voulais pas, et deux, parce que son bras me retenait fermement contre lui, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là, avec lui. Notre étreinte dans le salon avait était bestiale mais très satisfaisante, et j'avais eu la sensation, à un moment, que nous deux, c'était pour toujours. Un et indivisible, comme on dit.

Je me rendormis, à l'abri des bras protecteurs d'Edward.

Je m'éveillai en gémissant, et pour cause : un petit malin s'amusait à caresser mes seins, suçant l'un avec sa bouche, manipulant l'autre d'une main, tandis que son autre main était partie à la découverte du sud.

-Bonjour belle demoiselle, me salua-t-il en relevant la tête.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Bonjour monsieur parfait.

Il m'embrassa, un baiser lent et langoureux. Un de ses doigts entra en moi, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche et me cambrer.

-Tu me crois à présent ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je crois que j'ai encore besoin d'une preuve, souris-je, mutine.

Il éclata de rire, et je jure que ses yeux verts pétillèrent. Il prit d'assaut ma bouche tout en caressant mon corps, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Je n'étais pas en reste, traçant les contours de ses muscles, englobant ses fesses pour le rapprocher de moi et sentir son érection.

Sa bouche descendit plus bas, léchant et embrassant ma peau à mesure qu'il migrait vers le bas. J'accompagnais ses mouvements, cambrant mon corps, et mes mains voyageaient dans sa chevelure, le maintenant contre moi. Quand il arriva entre mes cuisses, il mordilla mon petit bout de chair avant de donner de grands coups de langues, me faisant crier de plaisir.

Je grognai de frustration quand il se releva, mais il tendit le bras pour attraper une protection qu'il enfila. J'admirai chacun de ses gestes, le trouvant parfait. Comment pouvait-il vouloir de moi ? Cependant, je ne pus me poser d'avantages de questions, parce qu'il reprit ma bouche, et nos langues bataillèrent à nouveau pour savoir qui aurait le dessus.

Il entra en moi doucement, tout en m'embrassant. La sensation de l'avoir en moi était merveilleuse. Il se retira pour mieux me pénétrer à nouveau, avant de faire un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Il me fit l'amour lentement cette fois, et nous prîmes le temps de savourer les sensations que l'autre nous procurait. Lorsqu'il arriva à son paroxysme, il se laissa aller en soufflant mon prénom, tandis que je murmurai le sien, prise dans la tourmente de l'extase.

**0o0o0**

**EDWARD**

**0o0o0**

Je courais comme un dingue dans les rues de Seattle.

J'étais en retard… encore !

Merde ! Bella allait me tuer… encore !

Je me ruai dans l'immeuble de la Twilight Radio et fonçai directement vers l'escalier de service. Le personnel était habitué à me voir arriver en trombes tous les samedis soirs et ne me prêtait guère d'attention.

Je passai les portes du studio d'enregistrement et regardai directement le boitier « ON AIR » qui était rouge ce qui signifiait que Bella était en train de parler aux auditeurs. Je reprenais mon souffle comme je pouvais avant d'entrer le plus silencieusement possible.

J'avais de la chance qu'elle parle, ça m'évitait de me prendre un savon sur ma ponctualité… encore !

- … un vieux tube d'Adèle qui me rend toujours autant nostalgique, « Set fire to the rain » en attendant que mon Co-présentateur s'installe. A tout de suite chers auditeurs, dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton pour lancer la chanson tout en me fusillant du regard.

Les premiers accords musicaux passèrent en sourdine dans le studio tandis que le boitier virait au vert.

- Tu es en retard ! Soupira-t-elle vaincue. On dirait que tu le fais exprès Cullen, c'est tous les samedis la même chose !

- Tu es tellement belle lorsque tu es en colère Bella…

- Donc tu le fais exprès ?

Je m'approchais d'elle et levai la main pour caresser sa joue.

- Ne le savez-vous donc pas ? Cela fait dix ans que j'arrive en retard, juste pour vous voir dans cet état Madame Cullen, souris-je heureux comme au premier jour.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong> Un petit avis sur cet OS ?<strong>


End file.
